Discussão:Wiki Naruto
Link Interno Na, Wikipédia não existe alguns artigos sobre assuntos falados aqui, por exemplo sobre algumas armas japonesas - na minha opinião seria bom, colocar links internos da wikipédia inglesa, em vez de deixar sem os links. Entondark (Mensagens - Blog - Contribs) 14h22min de 03 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Mudança no visual dos títulos Olá pessoal, eu estava navegando pelas wikis "maiores" e vi que em uma delas os títulos, tipo o título 'Bem-Vindo' na página inicial, estavam mais "bonitos", principalmente nessa página, isso é por causa de uma predefinição que lá existe. Minha sugestão é de mudarmos o estilo dos títulos para ficarem da mesma forma que os de lá. Não é preciso criar a predefinição em si, apenas usar o texto dela. Ficaria mais ou menos assim: Bem-Vindo Podemos personalizar as cores para ficar mais no estilo "Naruto". O que acham?--[[User:PlacidoNB|'Placido']][[User talk:PlacidoNB|'NB']] 09h59min de 1 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :Por mim tudo bem, não vejo problemas → Rafael Uchiha (discussão) 14h12min de 1 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) Aprimoramentos nas predefinições de gêneros :Eu coloquei esta mensagem na discussão da predefinição feminino mas ninguém respondeu. Aprendi a lição! Olá pessoal, eu estava navegando pelas páginas de times na Naruto Wiki e vi que lá, as predefinições de gêneros são mais "automáticas", onde apenas é preciso colocar o nome do gênero e o nome do personagem para que apareça o ícone do gênero e o link para o personagem, assim: Esta é a predefinição. Minha sugestão é de fazermos o mesmo com as predefinições de gêneros da Wiki Naruto. O que acham?--PlacidoNB [[User talk:PlacidoNB|'T']][[Message_Wall:PlacidoNB|'M']] 18h05min de 18 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :Estou de acordo. Se mais um ADM estiver de acordo mudaremos. ;) → Rafael Uchiha (discussão) 19h43min de 18 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::Sem problemas--Nidaime Mizukage 20h40min de 18 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::: Pra mim está ótimo. Hozuki Killer (discussão) 21h36min de 18 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :Mudei, agora temos que mudar as páginas de times. Não precisa ser de imediato, quando estivermos atualizando as páginas de times, mudamos para aquela maneira. :PS: Ninguém repara as discussões de predefinições.--PlacidoNB [[User talk:PlacidoNB|'T']][[Message_Wall:PlacidoNB|'M']] 22h48min de 23 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) Padrões para a wiki Pessoal, eu vi que nos artigos existem ambas as palavras "Vila" e "Aldeia", e eu acho melhor escolhermos apenas uma como a padrão. Digam o que acham, votem em alguma delas ou se alguém souber de mais alguma coisa que tenha mais de uma palavra que se refira à essa coisa, também comente.--PlacidoNB [[User talk:PlacidoNB|'T']][[Message_Wall:PlacidoNB|'M']] 15h09min de 24 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :Acho melhor vila, pois na dublagem está assim, então acho que é mais fácil para alguns leitores entenderem o contexto. → Rafael Uchiha (discussão) 21h03min de 24 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::Se me lembro bem, na época que passava Naruto no SBT ainda, o termo Aldeia era usado pela dublagem, já o termo Vila é usado nas legendas dos episódios. Não faria muita diferença para mim, um ou o outro, mas se é para escolher, escolho Vila, pois o maior público da Wiki assiste os episódios legendados, creio eu.--Nidaime Mizukage 23h42min de 24 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :::Não faria muita diferença: Dublado = Aldeia, Legendado = Vila. Aldeia>Vila, Vila>All. '-' Prefiro vila. Hozuki Killer (discussão) 12h50min de 25 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) Eu prefiro Aldeia, mas se a maioria escolheu Vila, tudo bem. Também precisamos decidir como chamar os Bijū por gênero, como: "O Kyūbi" ou "A Kyūbi", "O Matatabi" ou "A Matatabi", e também se há plural para a palavra "Jinchūriki", porque nas páginas dos episódios do arco do confinamento dos jinchūriki está "Jinchūrikis". Quando terminarmos de decidir estas coisas, colocamos na página do Manual de Estilo.--PlacidoNB [[User talk:PlacidoNB|'T']][[Message_Wall:PlacidoNB|'M']] 18h08min de 25 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :O Rafael estava vendo esses negócios dos Jinchūriki e Jinchūrikis, que no caso o correto é os Jinchūriki. Quanto aos Bijū, não sei se é o correto, mas eu uso o artigo O''' para os Bijū, com exceção do Kurama, que digo: A Kyūbi. Não sei como resolver isso, pois os '''Bijū não tem sexo. Talvez pela voz, ou algo assim. Não sei.--Nidaime Mizukage 18h18min de 25 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::Quanto aos Bijū, acho melhor colocarmos de acordo com a voz. O Rōmaji não têm plural. → Rafael Uchiha (discussão) 19h58min de 25 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :::Concordo em colocarmos de acordo com a voz.--PlacidoNB [[User talk:PlacidoNB|'T']][[Message_Wall:PlacidoNB|'M']] 02h19min de 28 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) Temos que decidir também a ordem do espaço "Aparece em" das infobox, pq o Rafael há um tempo atrás veio com uma história de que "tem que colocar 'Filme e Game' pq o espaço 'Filme' vem antes do espaço 'Game'". Se for assim, é preciso colocar "Mangá" antes de "Anime" também, e ficaria "Mangá, Anime, Filme e Game". Opção 1: Usar a forma que a Narutopedia usa. Opção 2: Usar a forma que o Rafael falou. Suas opiniões são...?--PlacidoNB [[User talk:PlacidoNB|'T']][[Message_Wall:PlacidoNB|'M']] 02h19min de 28 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :Opção 1: Usar a forma que a Narutopedia usa.--Nidaime Mizukage 15h15min de 28 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::Tanto faz pra mim na verdade. → Rafael Uchiha (discussão) 22h01min de 28 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :::Como ficará a ordem do "Aparece em"? Usaremos a mesma ordem da Narutopedia americana? → Rafael Uchiha (discussão) 03h21min de 2 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Aproveitando a animação da Discussão:Wiki Naruto, resolvi abrir uma discussão sobre os Screenshots de Naruto, o Studio Pierrot lança muitas Screenshots que podemos conferir, além do próprio site da Pierrot, também na narutoPROJECT. Nesses Screenshots mostram o personagem em vários ângulos, além de revelar a altura deles em relação à outros personagens. Queria discutir sobre abrir uma sessão nas páginas de personagens com uma galeria só para essas Screenshots. Apenas Screenshots oficiais com aprovação de um administrador poderia entrar na galeria, para não causar tumulto de usuários postando coisas não-oficiais. O que acham?--Nidaime Mizukage 18h47min de 25 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :Estou de acordo, mas temos que tomar cuidado redobrado com essa página/galeria e temos que criar uma política para ela. → Rafael Uchiha (discussão) 19h58min de 25 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::Também estou de acordo.--PlacidoNB [[User talk:PlacidoNB|'T']][[Message_Wall:PlacidoNB|'M']] 02h13min de 26 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) Predefinição do Fair Use Pessoal, que tal criarmos a predefinição do Fair use para colocarmos na imagens? Criaríamos também a predefinição Fair use rationale para colocarmos a informações da imagem, por exemplo: de qual episódio/capítulo/jogo a imagem é, etc.--PlacidoNB [[User talk:PlacidoNB|'T']][[Message_Wall:PlacidoNB|'M']] 17h20min de 27 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :Não sei se isso seria bem recebido aqui na Wiki, mesmo agora, eu me embaralho com essa predefinição. Caso coloquem na wiki, por mim tudo bem, mas eu levarei um pouco de tempo para acostumar.--Nidaime Mizukage 19h16min de 27 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) ::Eu estou de acordo. Já tentei colocar uma vez, mas não consegui. → Rafael Uchiha (discussão) 22h01min de 28 de agosto de 2013 (UTC) :::Same/Rafa/Placido se forem colocar eu já coloquei os códigos nessa wiki. Quarto Kazekage (discussão) 22h01min de 29 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) Se ninguém se opor eu posso criar as predefinições amanhã msm. Só preciso saber se devo colocar "Fair use" ou "Uso justo".--PlacidoNB [[User talk:PlacidoNB|'T']][[Message_Wall:PlacidoNB|'M']] 23h13min de 1 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Português é melhor. Nem todo mundo sabe falar inglês.--Nidaime Mizukage 23h30min de 1 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) ::Também acho que é melhor colocar em Português, afinal nossa Wiki é em Português → Rafael Uchiha (discussão) 03h10min de 2 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Renders e Aba Geral Estou aqui para abrir este tópico falando sobre os Renders e Geral (Aba). Primeiramente: Renders, bem, gostaria da ajuda dos ADMs e usuarios para adicionar renders atualizados e que mostrem bem os personagens para as predefinições, assim, a Wiki fica mais bonita e fica com um certo "Padrão". Agora, Vista Geral: Em algumas paginas da Wiki ja vi que colocaram imagens com até metade do personagem na aba Vista Geral, bem, isso fica meio estranho na Wiki, pois a palavra Geral, se refere ao personagem INTEIRO, precisamos de arrumar essas coisas, assim a Wiki fica mais bonita e organizada, peço a colaboração de todos para isso, Obrigado. Hozuki Killer (discussão) 20h58min de 7 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) :Não entendi muito bem onde quer chegar, isso é um incentivo para arrumarmos isso?--Nidaime Mizukage 22h28min de 7 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) ::Entendo e apoio Hozuki, porém estamos com outra meta em mente: os episódios. Temos que terminar os episódios antes de estabelecer outra meta. Irei criar uma página com a meta da Wiki com os trabalhos dos ADMs. → Rafael Uchiha (discussão) 03h50min de 8 de setembro de 2013 (UTC) Predefinição "Aniversário" ou "Signo" Pessoal, que tal criarmos a predefinição "Aniversário" ou "Signo", para colocarmos o símbolo do signo astrológico dos personagens, como na Narutopedia?--PlacidoNB [[User talk:PlacidoNB|'T']][[Message_Wall:PlacidoNB|'M']] 23h45min de 4 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) :Sou indiferente quanto a isso, mas por mim tudo bem. → 12px|link= [[Usuário:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 12px|link= 02h01min de 5 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) Técnicas e suas GIF's. Olá povo. Sou novo na Wikia aqui, mas não na Wikia em geral (já fiz algum serviço na Wikia ES e NA, em outra conta) e me interessei especialmente pelos gifs que estão sendo usados por aqui, aos quais estão sendo adicionados nos jutsus do Danzo. Apenas uma dúvida mesmo, onde posso conseguir o episódio 'virgem', sem legendas? Gifs são um grande adereço ao conteúdo, parabens aos que tieram iniciativa com isso. Bem, apesar do projeto estar bem cru, os gifs começaram á ser postados nas páginas agorinha, obrigado pelo apoio ao projeto :) Eu mesmo baixo os episódios pelo programa Torrent os episódios mais atuais eu baixo no http://horriblesubs.info/, lá a legenda vem embutida no episódio, porém ela é separada, ou seja, nos gifs a legenda some, e os outros episódios e filmes eu baixo no site que encontrei http://www.nyaa.se/?page=view&tid=295022. Caso não tenha a menor ideia do que é Torrent (necessário para baixar) e quiser criar gifs assim, me avise ;) Joao G. (discussão) 20h13min de 26 de março de 2014 (UTC) Thanks João. Fiz uma gif do Joki Boy, só de teste, mas acabou que deu certo, na minha opnião. Dá uma olhada ai, pra ver se ficou correto as partes. õ/ [Aqui] Adiciono em breve todos os gifs. Tente manter o padrão de tamanho que fiz exatamente da forma que fez também, sim o gif ficou ótimo! Pode inseri-lo na página se quiser :) e seja bem vindo a Wiki Naruto! Eu estou atualmente fazendo jutsus de Futon, se for editar fixamente aqui (o que seria maravilindo, mais digo, MEGAMARAVILINDO) pode arrumar e escolher uma área de jutsus também se quiser. Joao G. (discussão) 23h05min de 26 de março de 2014 (UTC) A gif do Joki Boi ficou alguns pixels menor do que o normal, por questão de tamanho. Mesmo assim, são menos de 10 pixels de diferença, acho que ainda está aceitável! Indonesian Naruto Wiki Hi, please add id:, thanks...! Fate Kage (discussão) 15h06min de 19 de junho de 2014 (UTC) :I will provide the request. → 12px|link= [[Usuário:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 12px|link= 15h24min de 19 de junho de 2014 (UTC) ::Link interwiki added. → 12px|link= [[Usuário:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 12px|link= 22h43min de 19 de junho de 2014 (UTC) ::thank you verry much...! Fate_Kage [[User talk:Fate Kage|'Talk!']] [[w:c:id.naruto|'Wiki 1']] [[w:c:id.hunterxhunter|'Wiki 2']] 07h06min de 2 de agosto de 2014 (UTC)